freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I have a few possible thoughts and theories. What if Phone Guy (PG) was the one bitten? And he did in fact die from that bite? But, you say, he says the victim lived without his frontal lobe! Well, sure, he did say that. But maybe he never knew he was dead, and is actually one of the spirits haunting the building. What if, as a teenager, PG was dragged along to a younger sibling's birthday at the pizzaria, and he got bored and started messing with Freddy? Chomp! PG dies before he even realizes it, and the restuarant makes a new rule: don't touch Freddy. That's why the handprints on Freddy's face are so big...they're a teenage boy's. Now a poltergeist, PG is stuck at the restaurant where he violently died. He starts to grow bitter, resentful, and later, angry. He sees those happy kids living when he can't. So he does what he can and possesses a Freddy suit. The first two kids are happy to follow their buddy into a back room, and pay for their trust by being stuffed into two more empty suits - Bonnie and Chica. - Bonnie and Chica make a distinct childish moan, unlike the other animatronics. And rereading the news clips, I have to wonder exactly which of the mascots are leaking blood. All of them? One or two? News reports will generalize like that. -Now, the reports say they captured the guy responsible. But did they? Or did they just capture some guy who was just in the wrong place...a security guard maybe. Some employee who would actually be in a back room. -And the other three kids linked to disappearances here? My thought on this is pretty gruesome. PG in his Freddy guise managed to lure them into the kitchen and they ended up a big, tasty part of their favorite pizzaria. Before he does the deed, PG cuts the video feed for the security cam so there is no way to locate the bodies. At this point, PG is responsible for the deaths of five children and life in prison for an innocent man. What's left of who he was twists and goes mad. Maybe he throws a fit of rage and destroys Pirate's Cove. The restuarant, with it's depleted business, can't even replace a camera, let alone repair Foxy. So they close it off. But as the years go by, he starts to repent. He starts trying to help out the new guards. Unfortunately, he's completely insane and can no longer stop himself from doing dark deeds. No one stays long, if they survive night shifts at all. Along comes brave soul Mike. PG sends him his usual helpful 'recorded' messages, with his twisted views on the ways of the restuarant and the animatronics. One side of his mind wants to do good, but the other still feels the rage of dying. The angry side goads the spirits trapped in Bonnie and Chica into helping him, as Freddy (the boss), stalk and murder. -Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie all roam freely. Freddy is the smartest, as his body holds the oldest spirit. Foxy has a set, simple pattern - his regular programming, just tampered with. He has no spirit trapped inside him. So, what about the death of PG on night 4? That could well have been the 'good' side losing a fight for control. Bonnie and Chica do what Freddy say, and Freddy says get rid of that guy. And Foxy just does what Foxy always does. As for Golden Freddy, that's PG's good side trying to communicate. He's a different version of someone you're already seeing, and what does he have to say? It's me, I confess, all these problems are me. When you hear Golden Freddy scream on night 4, it was the sound of PG dying. As for why staring at him kills you, I suppose I don't really have a theory. Other than the instant death on custom night being a response to fans and not related to the actual lore, I have nothing. Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry about the wall of text, I've been thinking on this for awhile. Hope it was a good read at least!